1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game machine and its program by which a game player fights while putting a game piece having a different color on an intersection point of a game board on which vertical and horizontal ruled lines and left-slanted and right-slanted ruled lines intersect and while moving the game piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, play equipment is known in which a game player puts forward a game piece to play a game on a game board according to a specified rule and due to recent years' development of IT technology, a game of this kind is played, in many cases, by using an electronic game machine.
The conventional electronic game machine includes one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-No Hei 8-196687 (Patent Reference 1) in which a plurality of kinds of games having forwarding rules (forwarding direction and number of measures able to be forwarded as one move) of a game piece determined depending on kinds of game pieces is deployed on a game board partitioned into a plurality of measures to start a game and, when a given game piece moves to other measure and when two game pieces occupy one same measure, irrespective of whether a friend or foe has a right of ownership and the two game pieces changes, due to merging of forwarding rules, to one game piece having new forwarding rules, a block puzzle game to be executed by a computer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-192209 (Patent Reference 2) in which a plurality of one-side frame blocks constructed by, at least, dividing a frame body and at least one character to take an action to push the one-side frame blocks is allowed to appear on a game field displayed on a display section and the character can control on the one-side frame blocks from its inside.
However, the game machine disclosed in the above Patent Reference 1, with the main purpose of changing rules of Shogi and a chess game, a plurality of kinds of game pieces having forwarding rules (forwarding direction and number of measures able to be forwarded as one move) of a game piece determined depending on kinds of game pieces is, merely, placed regularly within measures on the game board divided into a plurality of measures. That is, the game machine disclosed in the Patent Reference 1) is not devised for a game player to obtain a different score depending on a large or small number of intersected lines by forming so that the number of intersected lines is made different at each intersection point or to be able to jump over all game pieces collectively by successively arranging game pieces on a line. Moreover, the game piece disclosed in the Patent Reference 1) is made up a transparent acrylic resin having the same shape as the measure on the game board and, therefore, visual recognition of a game piece itself is difficult and is so formed that game pieces can be united by imposing game pieces up and down on each other and therefore the visual recognition of a lower game piece when game pieces are united with one another and, in any case, there is a problem being an obstacle in playing games. This problem remains as a problem when a game of play equipment is displayed on a display by computer software being still an obstacle for playing a game.
Further, the game machine disclosed in the Patent Reference 2) intends to form a block united body by moving the one-side frame block on the game field and, therefore, has the similar problems appeared in the Patent Reference 1.
Accordingly, the inventions disclosed both in the Patent References 1 and 2 cannot provide very noble and progressive game and, therefore, it is difficult for the conventional game to improve elegance and tastefulness of a game and difficult to be spread widely to increase opportunities of communications of people and to improve cultural level.